Wait--how the heck am I related to THEM?
by ooxxtotaldramaslindsayxxoo
Summary: It's the Total Drama cast at Camp Half-Blood! 0.0 They're supposedly 37 clueless thirteen year olds who just found out they're related to Greek royalty...only the theme of P.J. no characters :( Oh well. Read and enjoy! It will be continued! Lindsey PS Geoff has five brothers BACK HOME (I know it says 36 characters in the story, my bad, sorry. I counted wrong.)


The thirty-six half-blood campers stood at the gate, each waiting to hear where their cabins were located. Each only thirteen years old, they all curiously eyed each other and wondered who their new siblings might be.

They had not known about their demigod status until hours ago when they were almost attacked by a Hydra on their bus and some of them found out about their powers. Some even managed to conjure elements to defend themselves. They were almost all descendents of different gods, varying from Poseidon to Ares to Zeus, but they didn't know which they were.

CABIN ASSIGNMENTS:

**Cabin One: ZEUS **

Sierra, Noah, Leshawna

**Cabin Two: HERA **

Heather, Katie

**Cabin Three: POSEIDON **

Bridgette

**Cabin Four: DEMETER **

Dawn, B, Beth, Owen, Geoff

**Cabin Five: ARES **

Lightning, Brick, Eva, Jo, Courtney , and Duncan

**Cabin Six: ATHENA **

Gwen, Cameron, Sadie, DJ, Zoey

**Cabin Seven: APOLLO**

Justin, Staci, Sam, Ezekiel

**Cabin Ten: APHRODITE**

Lindsay, Anne Maria, and Dakota

**Cabin Eleven: HERMES **

Mike, Trent, Cody, Tyler, Harold

**Cabin Thirteen: HADES **

Alejandro, Scott

(A/N: I know they're random…but believe me, I've got my purposes. And I skipped some numbers because the cabins didn't fit anyone.)

**CABIN THREE**

Bridgette set her duffel down on her bed, and sat down beside it. She anxiously looked at her assignment card and to her dismay she had no roommate.

_Well, I guess I can take advantage of all this peace and quiet. I can hear the river over there...running water…it sounds so beautiful…oh great, now I have to pee._

The blonde girl took out the blue elastic in her ponytail and shook her hair out as it tumbled don her back. The sunlight from the window hit it at an angle that made it shine with a golden light. She decided to swim, because the river was right outside her door, and two minutes later she was braiding her hair back out of her face and fastening the elastic around the end of her hair. Her blue swimsuit was two-pieced, which she wasn't usually much for, but she thought that she should at least try to make a good impression here at camp. She pulled on a thin white sundress over her swimsuit, put on her sunglasses, grabbed her towel, and walked outside, to find a boy sitting on her rock. _Wait, MY rock? I'm already protective of a ROCK?_ she scorned herself silently. She removed her flip-flops and walked towards the river and cautiously stuck her hand in. The water rippled around it.

"Hey, Dad." she whispered. The water around her hand rose up and created a trident, which as it was made of water disintegrated as she touched it but it made her feel more at home.

_So this is where you were for thirteen years, _she thought, and smiled. _I still love you, Dad._

The boy with light blonde hair snuck up behind her and asked, "Are you the girl who got her own cabin?"

Bridgette, in startled panic, fell off of the rock she was sitting on into the river.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She smiled and nodded. "I'm half water-god, remember?" she joked.

"Cool. I'm Geoff, by the way." he informed her. She smiled. "Bridgette. You coming with me or not?" she asked, indicating that she was going to swim and had invited him to come along. He ran back to his cabin and she dove in. _It feels AMAZING to just be able to swim here, especially since I'm close to my dad, _she thought.

Ten minutes or so later she was accompanied by Geoff, and decided to impress him with her skills of holding her breath for fifteen minutes without even turning red. He freaked out after five but she assured him that she was fine.

A half-hour later they were sitting on the rock talking about their parents, and Bridgette brought up that her mother had single-handedly raised her for years on end. Geoff's mother had done the same for him and his numerous brothers.

"Cool, so you've got siblings? Me too, I'm one of three."

"Cool." he said as she wrung out the ends of her hair. "Well, I guess I should get unpacking." she said, and followed it with a "Nice meeting you!" as she walked into her cabin.

Geoff sighed. She was GORGEOUS, but he didn't know what to say to her. Maybe it was just that he had five brothers. He sighed and stood up, returning to his cabin.

**CABIN EIGHT**

The red-headed girl and the Jamaican boy eyed each other suspiciously. "So let me get this straight…we're RELATED?" the girl finally asked. The boy nodded. "Apparently."

"Well, then, hey, new brother, I'm Zoey." she replied. "DJ." the boy responded.

Zoey took a pillow in the shape of a flower out of her bag and placed it on her bed accordingly along with a few other oddly-shaped pillows. DJ eyed the bright pink and yellow bed and turned around towards his bed, which was unmade as well as had a small cage on it.

"What's in the cage?" Zoey asked curiously. "Bunny." DJ said, and pulled a small gray rabbit out of the little cage. Zoey sighed. "My dad never let me have any pets. You're so lucky." she said, pulling a picture out of her duffel and setting it on a shelf.

DJ held his rabbit close to his heart and then put it into a larger metal cage with a feeder and a water spout. "Well, you can feed him sometimes if you want." DJ offered. Zoey's eyes lit up and she instantly accepted.

"So…do you know anything about Greece?" Zoey asked, and DJ shook his head. "Not a thing, except that apparently I'm related to one of their gods."

A girl with blue stripes in her hair walked into the cabin. "This is the right one, right? Athena?" she asked, clearly not expecting an answer as she laid her belongings on a bed.

"Uh, yeah, this is it." Zoey told her as Gwen began to unpack. A short, skinny boy as well as a black haired larger girl walked in behind her.

"You're Cameron and Sadie?" DJ asked, checking his list.

"Yeah." Sadie replied, dragging three pink suitcases through the narrow doorway.

"Do you want some help with those?" Zoey asked, and grabbed the handle of one as she agreed. The skinny red-haired girl struggled to fit the massive pink bag through the door and DJ helped her turn it sideways so she could fit it through.

After dragging it to Sadie's bed, Zoey collapsed on her own. "What is IN there, CEMENT?" she asked, laughing. Sadie's face went dead-serious. "Makeup." she said, and Zoey went expressionless.

"Jeez, even I don't wear that much!" she commented, and laughed. Sadie laughed with her. "This is just for sleepovers and stuff." she admitted. She unzipped her bag and assorted items flew to odd corners of the room. Zoey helped her collect the flying items and accidentally ran into Gwen's foot in the process. "Oh, I am SO sorry!" she said, and Gwen laughed a little. "It's cool." she told Zoey, who was tomato-red from the incident.

Zoey instantly knew that they would get along well, all of them. They might all be different but that's what made it more fun, right? _Right?_

**CABIN FIVE**

"Get your stinky DOG BREATH out of my face!" a brunette girl shouted at a mohawked delinquent. Courtney adjusted her tie and took another book out of her bag.

"Hey Prep School Diva, not everybody wants to know about your problems. News flash!" a girl with short brownish-blonde hair replied, causing Courtney's face to turn pink.

"All of you just shut up." a girl with a black ponytail grumbled.

"You shut up, Eva!" Courtney told her, hands on her hips. "And that goes for you too, Jo. And Duncan, what did I SAY about your stupid spider?"

"Leave me out of this catfight, princess." the delinquent complained. The dark-haired jock nodded. "Lightning wants out too." he said.

"Do you ALWAYS have to talk in the third person? It's ANNOYING." Eva complained. The boy with the crew cut agreed with her.

"Stay out of it, Bricks-For-Brains." Jo said.

There were complaints from other cabins, preferably the girl in three, who was closest to them, but none of the Ares demigods seemed to care. Within minutes their little squabble ended up with two people on the roof.

The girl from the Poseidon cabin walked over, her blonde hair let loose, and asked, "What are you DOING in here? It sounds like dying cats!"

"Stay outta this, Blondie." Eva said.

"Go away if you value your teeth." Courtney tried.

The girl just stood there.

"You've got guts. Now you can leave." Jo told her. Bridgette's foot started tapping.

"GOOD. BYE." Duncan said, slamming the door.

The fighting continued and eventually some random assorted items found their way out the windows.

The irritated blonde sat outside, crying from the hostility, causing it to start raining. The entire Ares cabin looked somewhat TO'd as she left, her white dress flying out behind her as she ran.

"Somebody's gotta fix this." Jo said. "How about you, Prep School?"

"Why me? I'm an only child!" Courtney insisted. She felt slightly bad for the girl but didn't know who she was.

"Because you're the only one of us not strong enough to actually pick a fight."

Courtney's eyes glared at Jo with rage. _I HATE you…_

**CABIN ELEVEN**

Cody sat down on a bed next to a skinny auburn-haired boy with glasses who had apparently been called 'Harold'.

"Sooooooo…" Cody said, filling his cabin's awkward silence with some speech. A black-haired boy, Mike, replied with, "What's up?"

A boy with a guitar case walked in. "Man, it's raining out there, man." he said. He placed his bag and guitar on an empty bed and said "What's up, I'm Trent."

"Nice to meet you man." a jock behind him said, kicking a soccer ball into his own face.

"That's Tyler." Trent said. Tyler slid down the stairs up to the cabin into a massive puddle of mud. "I think Tyler's still staring at the Aphrodite girls…"

Tyler climbed up the stairs, holding his soccer ball, and tripped on the third one and fell into the cabin.

Cody thought, _Well, this is going to be…fun._

(A/N: Couldn't think of much more)

**CABIN FOUR**

Geoff, Dawn, and Owen were absorbed in a conversation while Beth noticed the rain from outside. "Any ideas what started the rain?" she asked.

Dawn said "I think there is a cabin in distress, but I see only one camper inside it."

Owen pulled a chocolate bar out of his bag and ate the entire thing in one bite.

Geoff's eyes suddenly filled with concern. "Bridgette." he instantly said. "She's a daughter of Poseidon, you know, the water dude. She seems nice. She must be upset."

Dawn's eyes widened. "Great harm will befall you, Geoff. Do not fall for her."

Geoff asked, "And how do you know that?"

"It's very visible in your aura." the girl told him. She went back to her meditating.

"Wait, dudette, what else is there in my Oreo?" Geoff asked.

"Creamy white filling." Owen answered, licking his lips.

The rain started to pour down harder. "Oh my gods, Bridgette!" Geoff said, and ran outside.

"Great harm will befall him. He does not know what that girl is capable of." Dawn said. "She can be of great good or great evil."

Minutes later Geoff returned with a blonde girl to their cabin. "Guys, this is Bridgette."

Bridgette gave a small wave and smiled. The rain started to cease. Dawn eyed her suspiciously. "Be careful, Geoff." she advised, and went back to her meditating.

"What's up with her?" Bridgette asked. She was holding a bubble in her hand and concentrating on making it move up and down with her mind.

Owen seemed hypnotized by the bubble, and she moved it with her mind so it was on top of his head. "And three…two…one." she said, and it fell on him.

"Coooooooooool." Owen said, hypnotized. Bridgette squeezed more water out of the ends of her hair and levitated them over towards Owen.

"Hold out your hand, big guy." she said, and he followed her directions. She placed the bubbles into his hand. He tried to eat them but they just turned into water inside his mouth.

"Not gonna work, sorry. I'd eat them too if they were edible." Bridgette said. She tied her blonde hair back into a ponytail.

"Oh." Owen's face sunk. Bridgette's eyes filled with compassion.

"It's okay, buddy. I'll talk to my dad about getting you some kind of a pet." she said.

Bridgette had to leave minutes afterwards to change for activities but Geoff still stared long after she was gone out towards the river.

"You like her, huh?" Owen asked.

Geoff nodded.

"Cool. She seems nice. Dawn said something about her being evil though…" Owen said, shoving more chocolate into his mouth.

He watched as Bridgette walked outside her cabin and sat on the rock he had so many hours before.

"Evil? The only crime she's capable of is being nice."

Dawn eyed her half-brother with an odd look and sighed. "He does not happen to see that it could be just an act." she told B, who nodded.

_Just an act…_


End file.
